


Five Happy Tasks

by KeyWonderLand



Series: Because He's Happy! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Hogan Is Gay In This Universe, M/M, Self-Insert - Original Male Character (Author)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWonderLand/pseuds/KeyWonderLand
Summary: Well, he did offer his services, so I might as well put them to use. Like those Five Times?And One Time I got something for him, too.[This work contains descriptions of masturbation, though referred to via recollection.]





	Five Happy Tasks

**Candy**

 

"Wait, stop at that store right quick. I need to get me some red licorice candy."

This set Happy into a fit of giggles, his vibrating body hunched over the steering wheel.

"Like, what's the _joke?_ " I asked, confused as ever. 

"I'm sorry," Happy squealed after finally coming up for air. "It's just, that's kinda like something my old boss used to say. _'Hey, Hap. Get me some of that red licorice!'_ I mean, 'cause he loved that stuff too. Me? I'm not that big a fan of it myself."

" _I_ can only do red," I added. "Black licorice? _That_  I can't mess with."

"I guess licorice candy has never been my favorite, to begin with," Happy admitted, making it sound very much like a bold confession. 

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out a twenty and a ten. "So get _this_  much worth. You can keep the change."

"Thanks," Happy said, taking the bills and stepping out from the Audi. He returned a moment later with a bag full. 

"Ooh, Red Vines!" I exclaimed upon yanking out one of the large packages.

"Now, maybe it's because you didn't specify," Happy said, redoing his seatbelt, "or maybe I should've asked, but I got those since I'm used to getting them for Tony. He _loved_  these things."

"Ah, yeah?" I pressed, already tearing into two of the licorice twists at once.

"He'd have _tubs_  of this stuff sitting anywhere you could think of," Henry recounted fondly. "Hell, there'd be one sitting on the side of his bathtub. You don't know when or where you'd get a craving, I guess was his logic."

"So he _is_ a genius like you say he is," I said, offering the pack to Happy, who smiled and politely slid one of the bright red sweets from the bag.

He drove us home with the Red Vine hanging from his lips like a cigar, gnawing on the tip every now and then.

**Pizza**

"I guess I gotta get used to _this_ again, frozen pizza."

Happy sat with me at the dinner/breakfast/whatever table, chewing almost hesitantly on his slice. He had just come from the supermarket, buying me just enough to make my new fridge satisfied.

"Of _course_  it's not delivery, it's DiGiorno," I quipped while reaching for my third slice.

"With Tony, it was _always_  delivery," Happy said. "Freshly made pies piled high with fresh ingredients—sometimes the classics and sometimes these unusual combinations. In fact, because of _that?_  I found out I had a taste for anchovies, garlic, and pickles."

"Oddly, that sounds delicious," I commented.

"Yeah," Happy sighed, picking off a pepperoni slice and holding it between two fingers, waving it around as he spoke. "He'd get stacks, too. He'd have me get ten of _this,_ ten of _that_...like, there'd be pizza for days the way _he_  does it. Even when I was workin' at Stark Industries, there'd suddenly be lots of pizza showin' up courtesy of Mr. Stark."

Even though I was already eating pizza, my mouth was watering. "So, before Mr. Stark, it was frozen pizza?"

"It was frozen _everything,_ " was Happy's wry answer. "It was all I could afford at the time, and I was just about sick of it."

"Well, you had to eat _something,_ " I mentioned, which seemed like a cue for Happy to finally pop the pepperoni slice.

"Yeah, you're right. And with Tony, I had _plenty_  to eat."

**Lube**

"Look, It's not like I haven't been in a place like _this_  before. Tony usually had me go—it's nothin' new."

Happy trailed behind me as he looked around the small shop, simply known as "Adult Fun", that sat compacted between a loan place and the cleaners. Though the place was the size of a standard convenience store, there were dildos and Fleshlights filling the shelves instead of cereal and salsa. 

I beckoned Happy to follow me to the left side of the store where the lubricants were kept, making sure to toss a wave out to the tatted man at the counter. "I wanna get me some more Boy Butter."

Happy's eyebrows could have met each other from the way he creased his brow. " _Boy Butter?_ "

"Yes, Booooy Buuuutteeeeer," I repeated, elongating the vowels to ensure that Happy did indeed hear correctly. "Those two words really sound like they _don't_ belong together, but it's a damn fine lubricant. I just used up my last tub."

"Those are kinda on the large side," Happy observed as I picked up two of the tubs from the wall shelf.

"Yes, I tend to masturbate often," I told him honestly.

"So did Tony," Happy casually returned. "He had his own favorite type of lube—somethin' with these little beads in it—but he'd also try other kinds just to switch it up. And with _those,_ he'd—" Happy paused to give an abashed chuckle— "he usually have _me_  try them."

"Deadass serious?" I gasped generally surprised. Could that have been the _And more_...he listed in his ad?

"Yeah, deadass serious." I was sure he'd never uttered that phrase before in his life. Happy lowered his voice, leaning his head toward my ear. "Tony would call me into his bedroom and have me, you know, take out my dick and stimulate myself with whatever new lube it was."

"Huh. Like, how did you do it? With your pants down around your ankles or—"

"Just having it through the zipper. Now, _I_  didn't mind it that much. Hey, it was an extra chance to pull on my pud! But Tony usually had his back to me while asking me how it felt. Sometimes, it felt standard. But there was this _one_  that heated up on contact that felt so _goddamn_ good! I-I snuck some every now and then."

Why was Happy's naughty grin turning me on?

"You know, if you want, I can have them order some of that on special order," I offered.

Happy thought for a moment. "Yeah. Thanks."

**Coat From Cleaners**

"This isn't _your_  coat, is it?"

Happy stood with the hanger held in a thick fist, the tinted film bag having been pulled up to reveal the bottom half of a green frock coat. Bright jewels adorned the buttons while the coat, with its petite waist, was definitely not going to fit my larger frame.

"See, that wasn't your fault," I assured Happy. "This isn't the first time they screwed up my shit."

"So, why do you go to them?" Happy asked. It was a good question.

"They're the closest here?" I offered, Happy's eyes staring intently upon me. "I mean, I'm not too familiar with this town. There's probably another place that does it better."

"Okay," Happy nodded. "Well, I can help you _find_  that place _and_  take your stuff back and forth. I mean, it _is_  my job, here. I just don't want you to feel like you have to skimp out on quality because you feel it's gonna take me out of my way. I know _that_  from being with Mr. Stark. Sure, I might complain if I have to, say, go two towns over just for a particular snack bar, but I'm still being paid to do a job so..."

"That is definitely fair enough. But you don't have to worry about me having you go all the way to Egypt with me or anything."

Happy smiled in acknowledgment. "I mean, a trip here and there won't hurt."

"Good, then you can take a trip back to that cleaners and fix the coat."

**Redbox**

"Hey, you think I can I get a movie or somethin'?"

"Sure, you can look through the-the _thing_  if you wanted."

Happy quickly slipped the last disc into the return slot then went over to the keypad. He brought up the new releases and scrolled through them. 

"You like movies, Hap?" I asked.

"I _love_  'em," was his quick response, his eyes on the screen. "Even when I was real young, I always loved catchin' the late picture show on television. I mean, they mostly showed westerns and sci-fi, but I still loved it! And you're not gonna believe it, but I still remember the night when I first saw a movie on the big screen." Happy tilted his head upward and inhaled deeply as if sniffing hard enough would bring back the scents from that evening. "You know what I saw then? The Godfather. I was six or seven at the time, and _that_  was the first movie I got to see in theaters. One of my all-time favorites movies, especially once I was able to understand it. Now, me and the family didn't get to go often, but I feel like I should be lucky to have seen some great movies as they were meant to have been."

Happy stood there leaning against the machine, his jacket blowing in the night breeze.

"You know, if I wasn't doing _this,_ I think I'd be a projectionist. Tony used to have these movies nights where he'd get the prints—y'know, the film reels—and he would have an actual film projector to play them on. Before, there used to be an operator that started the films and one day, I guess he didn't make it. So Tony asked if _I_  wanted to do it. Well, I actually asked _him_. He showed me how to set up the reels and everything; it was something I've wanted to do for a while. Then _I_  became the projector guy! It's a hell of a feeling, being the one to start a film that people can remember. That people can laugh over, you know?"

"You know, it's all digital nowadays," I added, the purple sky easing into a nightly spectacle all around us.

"Oh yeah. Few movies shoot on film now. It doesn't have that same feel, you know?" Happy finally looked over at me, his brown eyes soft and pure. "I mean, that's still not gonna stop me from seein' a movie."

"Do you _wanna_  catch a flick?"

Happy laughed. "I could do that, yeah. I'm not finding anything too interesting here."

**Flowers**

"'Keep happenin', Hap.'"

From the kitchen sink, I had a good view of him looking down at the dining room table; a black cylindrical box, a white Post-It stuck atop, sat on the red tartan tablecloth. His tone was curious, even cautious, as he read the message out loud. Happy took a quick look at me, his eyes matching the tone, then carefully grabbed onto the box and pulled it up. With a gasp of gratitude, he sat the box aside.

Two dozen roses, black as his suits and white as his starched shirts, sat gathered in a clear rectangular vase.

"Aw man," Happy moaned, actually rendered speechless, as he touched a black rose ever-so-delicately with the tip of a chubby finger. 

"Just a token of my appreciation," I finally spoke.

"C'mere. Just c'mere." Happy strode toward me with his arms outstretched. We met halfway and wrapped ourselves around each other, me squeezing hard and Happy squeezing harder.

It was the simple fact that I woke up thinking of Happy that morning. Thinking of all he'd done for me over the past weeks—including existing. Because I didn't have my own car, Happy being my transportation was the perfect reason to have him tag along pretty everywhere I went.

Neither of us had to put up with being alone anymore, that much was for certain.

Not even his old boss sent him any flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading yet another one of my stories.
> 
> So, this work takes place in the same timeline in which Key moves to his new home with help from Happy. By this point, Key has taken up Mr. Hogan's offer of his services and honestly, this could not have been a better time.
> 
> Take Happy. In this timeline, he's decided to move on from Mr. Stark's employ. for better or for worse, and now he needs work. Sure, he's got a bit of a nest egg to fall back on, but then what about the sort of companionships like what he had with Tony and his friends, especially Mr. Stark? Because let's face it: as far as I know, Happy doesn't have too many chums he can just hang out with outside of the Stark Circle. 
> 
> So enter Key. He's just moved out of his town of many years, leaving behind his few friends and a familiar landscape. Now he's in this new place and has absolutely no idea where anything is. Not to mention, he is ready for a sort of male companion of his own. 
> 
> So when Key takes Happy on as his driver into the new city, he is a bit taken with this chubby man whose saliva seemed to be substituted with lemon juice. Key already knew it was his mission to make Mr. Hogan smile. To make him laugh. Now, I'd say that mission has been accomplished several times over since then.
> 
> In Happy's case, from that first car ride, he felt the sense of companionship with Key that he wasn't able to get from Tony anymore. Perhaps even more so. That's partly why he offered Key his services--yes, he DID need the work, but also because he felt there was a chance he could be around someone he liked, someone to help him fulfill that need for companionship. 
> 
> So now flash forward nearly a month where this work takes place. Key has someone to help him settle into his new house as well as help him get around town AND someone who he can talk to. Happy finally has got work (though he has to get used to working for someone who is NOT a billionaire) and that sort of companionship he was looking for since leaving Stark for good. 
> 
> Both of them share a great chemistry together and now they're hanging about someone they like--each other. There are indeed mutual feelings.
> 
> Though, I imagine Key making it more clear of his feelings for Happy than Happy himself.


End file.
